


Panic Attack

by xAlmasyx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, Tumblr request, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: A Tumblr request where you suddenly disappear from one or more of the Chocobros during a panic attack.Ignis comes to your aid.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tumblr request since I re-purposed my personal blog into a writing one.

You weren’t the type of person to panic when faced with crowds.

Well, no that was a lie. There was that one time where you had to so a spoken assignment in front of the whole class, where the daemons inside of you head insisted that you would mess this up and become the laughing stock of the class. You ended up hyperventilating to the point of passing out and ended up only having to do it in front of the teacher.

Coincidentally that is how you had made acquaintances with Prince Noctis. When you awoke in the nurse’s office, there he was in all his princely glory hassling the poor nurse for some pain killers when he spotted you and smiled at you lopsidedly. He was in your class and he saw you have a complete meltdown in front of everyone.

Instead of laughing at you however, the words “Are you alright?” came from him.

And that’s how you became friends with the Crown Prince of Insomnia.

 

* * *

 

You, Noctis and Prompto were finally free from the clutches of public schooling, of legal age and the boys wanted to try something new instead of spending all their free time (because everyone knows how much Noctis liked to ignore his princely duties, much to Ignis’ dismay) at the arcade.

Somehow, you three ended up in a packed to the rafters club under the watchful eyes of Ignis and Gladiolus.

They were able to secure a booth close by to the dance floor when you could feel the onset of your panic to begin as you watched people from all walks of life come together, and dance all over each other drunkenly and provocatively to the loud, bass filed music and your mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. That nagging voice in the back of your mind telling you that any one of those people can and will take advantage of you.

If you were actively paying attention to your surroundings you would have noticed that the boys had been trying to gain your attention for minutes, once Gladiolus waved his hand in front of your face no to avail. You were gone and they didn’t know what to do.

Still staring at the dance floor you felt your chest begin to constrict and dots of grey began filling your vision.

_“No, not now.”_ You thought, the rational part of your mind trying to fight the onset of this panic but it was no use. You had to get out of this situation and now.

So you ran to the only place you knew could save you from this crowd.

You escaped to the bathroom and locked yourself in the closest cubicle, sitting on the toilet with tears freely falling down your face and you let out a strained cry as you attempted to calm yourself down.  It just wouldn’t cease, your panic induced thoughts going into overdrive.

What if someone came in and found you in this state?

What if they wanted to take advantage of your vulnerability?

Or worse…

What if-

“[Y/N] are you in here?” The familiar voice of Ignis cut through your thoughts, causing another whimper to escape your lips. He couldn’t have heard that over the dull thudding of the music outside, could he?

You saw his dress shoes appear at the bottom of the door before you and he rapped on the red painted wood softly.

“[Y/N], we are worried. Are you alright?” You so desperately wanted to answer, but your breathing was too staggered to form a coherent sentence, the lack of oxygen was clouding your mind and you felt like you were going to pass out.

A few moments of silence passed, you wouldn’t notice Ignis’ shoes shift in their place as your chest continued to constrict and suffocate you slowly.

“I’m afraid you may be having a panic attack. Am I correct in assuming so?” You finally heard, and it made you cry out in anguish.

“YES!” That was all he needed to somehow jimmy the lock on the door and come face to face with you in fetal position on top of the closed toilet. He reached out to touch you with his gloved hand but faltered slightly, uncertain as to whether or not contact would help calm you.

“Is it alright if I touch you, [Y/N]? I only wish to help calm you down.” You shakily nodded your assent and he knelt down on the bathroom floor (he was glad that he didn’t kneel in a wet patch) to place his right hand reassuringly on your shoulder. You flinched at the contact slightly, but lifted your head to meet his seafoam green eyes riddled with concern. The usually stoic Ignis Scientia was concerned for your wellbeing.

“I’m so-orry.” You choked back a sob, causing him to tighten his grip on your shoulder. The sensation was slowly but surely bringing you back to reality. It was something new to focus on apart from the invasive thoughts in your head.

“There is no need to apologise [Y/N], this is not your fault.” Ignis then moved his left hand to one of yours with a small squeeze. “I need you to try and put your feet on the ground so your chest isn’t so constricted.” Both of his hands slowly made their way down to your feet when you didn’t respond to his request, his lithe fingers softly trailing towards them over your arms and legs to let his intentions be known.

He slowly moved your feet down to the floor, watching carefully in case you were to suddenly lose your balance and fall. But thankfully you remained seated; your trembling hands now in your lap and your chest didn’t feel as tight as before.  Both of his hands moved up to hold yours with another squeeze.

“Now I will need you to breathe with me, alright? In for ten, out for ten.” Your eyes never left his. “In…”

Your breath hitched and he squeezed your hands in reassurance.

“That’s alright, try again. In…” This time you were able to breathe in for five seconds before choking out a sob.

“Good [Y/N], again. In…” You were finally able to make it to ten and you saw Ignis smile in acknowledgement.

“Out…” Your breath was shaky, but you were able to do it for the ten seconds. So he made you repeat the breathing again and again until you were only filled with adrenaline fuelled shakes.

“I’m sorry. I’ve probably ruined everyone’s night.” You finally spoke with your head to the ground after he stood the both of you up.

“Nonsense [Y/N], things like this can happen.” You noticed he hadn’t let go of you just yet. You looked up to see his eyes still clouded over with concern. “In future we will ensure to avoid any situations that may cause you to flee in such a panicked state. May I be so bold as to ask what brought this on?”

You lifted your left hand over your heart, looking back down onto the ground again, staring at Ignis’ black dress pants and shoes. You suddenly felt ashamed.

“Crowds scare me.” You mumbled, trying to make yourself as small as possible. It was such an irrational fear, as you had no prior reason to become afraid of such a thing. But being around so many people brought out that little daemon living in the back of your subconscious, convincing you that the very worst is going to happen if you don’t leave immediately. And it always got the better of you. _Always_.

“Noct should know better then. Next time I will ensure he doesn’t attempt to put you in such a precarious situation.”

That made you smile.

“You don’t think it’s stupid?” A small laugh escaped his lips.

“Of course not. Everyone has their fears [Y/N]. Yours just so happens to be crowds.” You looked up to him again to see his usual stoic demeanor had returned knowing he was successful in what he had set out to do when he found you in the bathroom.

“Thanks Ignis, I appreciate it.”

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this work, please do leave some comments and/or kudos. And feel free to hit me up on Tumblr under the username xAlmasyx.


End file.
